


Where we'll shine.

by Fiction_Therapy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Always Female Harry Potter, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War (Movie), BAMF Harry Potter, Black Panther (Movie) - Freeform, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Are Close Like Brothers, Bruce Has Soft Curly Hair, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Character Death, Civil War Team Iron Man, Doctor Strange (Movie) - Freeform, F/M, Family Feels, Female Harry Potter, Fluff, Hermione Is Secretly A Cat, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Tony or Peter or Harry or Bruce or Teddy or Mione, Spider-Man: Homecoming (Movie), Thor: Ragnarok (Movie), Tony Has Heart Eyes - no cure, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/Fiction_Therapy
Summary: 'Together' the Captain said. And abandoned him.Stark men are made of iron. I am iron man.He will die alone in a bunker. Abandoned by a man he once considered friend. It doesn't take a genius to know this.Or maybe it does. Maybe that's why he hoped.Lying in a metal suit, with a bruised body, and a broken friendship. He hoped to get back up again.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Hermione Granger, Harry Potter/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 251





	1. Preface (kinda)

Author's Note-

The first chapter is ready and will be posted on July 31, 2020. 

FOR UPDATES - visit my Instagram page- amaira_snekpuff 

I also post polls, memes, quotes etc from the fandoms I follow - Marvel, Harry Potter

But I also like psych, the mentalist, suits, river dale, haunting of hill house, stranger things, friends, the office. So I could add them to my page if people care about any of them.

* * *

The characters are most probably Out Of Character. Which basically means that Harry and Hermione and others are gonna have different personalities than in canon. But if they are very different then just tell me and I'll add an OOC tag.

This is a story in which Harry has always been female. There's no definite reason why I chose to do that, but that's how the story came to me.

Mature rating for strong language. For now. there is fifty percent chance I'll change it to explicit.

ALSO IF SOME COULD PLEASE EXPLAIN THE SOKOVIA ACCORDS TO. JUST A BRIEF EXPLANATION. IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I SAW THAT MOVIE AND I REALLY DON'T WANNA WATCH IT AGAIN. If you could just give a short summary of it from either teamironman point of view or a neutral point of view I'd be grateful.

STORY TITLE IS A LYRIC FROM THE SONG- I Go To The Barn Because, by Band Of Horses (I first heard it on Psych)

This is story is set at the ending of Captain America: Civil War and 10 years after Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. 

We will follow the canon timeline of the MCU movies starting from Civil War. I have shifted the birth years of our main characters to fit the story. 

Any events or dialogues that you recognise are not mine. Their credits go to the people who wrote them. You know how it works

* * *

Next chapter will be updated in like an hour or so. It has the proper timeline.

Hoping you will enjoy the ride.


	2. Timeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I spent a lot of time calculating, plus timelines and chronologies are important I guess

**Avengers: Age Of** **Ultron** (2015)

**Captain America: Civil War** (2016) [we start here, at the ending of ca:cw]

**Spider-Man: Homecoming** (2016)

**Doctor Strange** (2016-2017)

**Black Panther** (2017) 

**Thor: Ragnarok** (2017) [there will be a change in point of view here. also a flashback from before ca:cw]

**Avengers: Infinity War** (2017) [not gonna follow canon here except a few events]

_*the years refer to the time during which these events were taking place._

* * *

**TONY**

1980 29 May Birthdate 

1995 Grad. MIT 15

1997 Parents Death 17

2010 Iron Man 30

2015 Avengers: Age Of Ultron 35

2016 Captain America: Civil War 36

* * *

**BRUCE**

1979 18 December Birthdate 

2005 Became Hulk 26 

2011 The Incredible Hulk 32

2015 Avengers: Age Of Ultron 36

2017 Thor: Ragnarok 38

* * *

**HARRY**

1987 31 July Birthdate 

1998 Hogwarts Year 1 11

2003 Hogwarts Year 6 16

2004 Horcrux Hunt, Battle Of Hogwarts 17

2005 Hogwarts Eighth Year 18

2016 Captain America: Civil War 29

* * *

**Hermione**

1986 19 September Birthdate 

1998 Hogwarts Year 1 12

2003 Hogwarts Year 6 17

2004 Horcrux Hunt, Battle Of Hogwarts 18

2005 Hogwarts Eighth Year 19

2016 Captain America: Civil War 30

*NOTE- Some theories say that because she was time travelling for a whole ass year during Harry Potter and the Prisoner Of Azkaban, she is actually an year older. This theory fucks with my mind. So I won't take it into consideration. Atlas not in this fic.


	3. Loneliness

_Together he said. And abandoned him._

_Stark men are made of iron._

_I am iron man._

_He failed._

For the first time in his life Tony Stark was having a quite evening. 

Tony was constantly working. And he did not work in a quiet atmosphere. No. He worked while loud music blasted from his speakers.

He worked to the sound of his bots whirring around in his lab. To the sound of hammer hitting metal. He worked well when there was noise. He worked well while bickering with his AI in the lab. 

Jarvis. His baby. Who he made. Who he lost. 

Why? _Peace in our time._

He was always on the go. Constantly moving, doing one thing or another. Never stopping. Even when asleep his mind never stopped working, theorising, building, solving one thing or another. But for the first time he stopped.

He had nothing better to do. In this quiet place, his bruised body lay in his broken suit. He couldn’t access FRIDAY, couldn’t call for help. Betrayed by a man once considered friend. Left to die because his team mate chose past over present. 

Abandoned in a cold bunker by Captain America. 

But it really was _his fault_. 

_He wasn’t good enough._

Time was not of importance when you know you are going to die, alone. And there was no hope of any help.

Pain. Tony Stark was used to pain. But the pain in his broken ankle, sprained wrists, torn muscles or broken ribs didn’t even register. 

He knew he couldn’t move, not without help. But he wasn’t feeling any pain. Physical pain was being overpowered by the overwhelming emotions that he had kept locked inside. They were now oozing out along with his blood.

_But hope is a thing of beauty_.

And so he hoped that somehow he’ll get out of this place. He just had to lay still, breathe evenly, stay awake, and keep hoping. 

But hoping was not an easy task, staying awake was difficult, breathing even more so and lying still didn’t reduce the pain.

He could feel his eyes fluttering close and his breath stuttering. But Tony was a stubborn man, he knew he could do it, he could keep breathing and stay awake. 

But help needs to hurry the fuck up and get him out of this place already!

As if on cue, he heard heavy metal doors opening and fast paced footsteps. Cliché much?

“Tony?” 

He fought to keep his eyes open but drifting off seemed easy. 

“Lexie look! There he is!” an urgent voice echoed.

Tony had questions. He always did. Such is the mind of a genius. But talking seems like a bad idea. So he decided to focus on not-sleeping for now.

“Oh Merlin! Tony! Don’t worry we’ll get you out of here. Look at me. You have to keep your eyes open your know that right.”

Obviously. He was not a plebian. He was a genius, therefore he knew that. But he really wanted to close his eyes now.

But the feminine voice had told him to stay awake. To look at her. Hmm. Okay. Maybe they were angels. Raising his eyes he saw a brunette girl taking of his armour carefully. While the girl that was talking to him was softly cradling his head in her lap. They could also be demons from hell, or just random human people, supplied his brain.

She was wiping the blood off his face. He’ll have to thank her. Maybe he could send them flowers along with a top of the line smart phone. Because he hadn’t yet heard them call for help. How were they planing to get him out of here. 

Maybe he shoud just ask. He raised his eyes to look at the one holding his head and his racing mind came to a stop. The cheeks and little nose were flushed red with colour, probably because of the weather. Plump pink lips turned little frown. The eyes. Big round doe-like eyes. They were a beautiful, vivid green colour, decorated with long black fluttering lashes. Definitely angel.

The angel with pretty green eyes told him that he was safe now and that he could sleep.

So he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all well and taking good care of your mental and physical health during this time.  
> for updates: amaira_snekpuff on Instagram :)  
> until next time!


End file.
